Blog użytkownika:Okeana/Ze strony zła w stronę dobra
Hej! :) Z nudów w szkole na pewnej lekcji wymyśliłam małą historyjkę, którą mam nadzieję że rozwinę. Opowiadanie będzie dotyczyć TMNT. Miłego czytania ;D Rozdział I - "Udany pomysł, porwanie, porażka" Żółwie po treningu poszli do domu April. Lecz nie było jej w domu. Zaniepokojony Donnie szybko do niej zadzwonił, ale nikt nie odbierałam. Donnie spanikował i w tym samym momencie Raph lekko uderzył go w głowę. Mikey próbował go uspokoić. W tedy zauważyli latający statek Krangów. Cała czwórka próbowała ich dogonić, lecz wszystko na marne. Raph zaczął zwalać winę na Donniego że, przez niego uciekli. Nie zauważyli że Leo i Mikey znikneli. Dopiero po kilku minutach kłótni zauważyli zniknięcie dwóch barci. Próbowali dodzwonić się do ich obojga. Ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Po biegli ich szukać, ale natknęli się na jakieś dziwne roboty. Roboty były wyglądem podobne do kotów, ale z części Krangów, jakiś zabawek i czegoś innego. Raph natychmiast ruszył je zniszczyć. Odłamek strzelił w skorupę Donniego. Zauważył tam jakieś znaki - A.O.. Po chwili wyskoczyła dziewczyna w stroju do walki oraz dwóch innych wojowników w jakiś przebraniach. Donni i Raph zaczeli współpracować. Kiedy Raph miał się rzucić na dziewczynę, usłyszał ciche "Stop". Brzmiało to jak głos April. Donni zaczął krzyczeć - Gdzie jesteś April?. Tutaj Donnie - krzyknęła i zdjęła maskę. Po chwili dwóch przebierańców zrobiło to samo. Okazało się że to Leo i Mikey. Leo pochwalił ich za współpracę. Zdziwiony Raph zaczął pytać o co chodzi. Wtedy z cienia wyszedł Splinter. April zaczęła tłumaczyć o co chodzi. A chodziło jej o współpracę Donnie'go i Raph'a. Od pewnego czasu mało się dogadywali, podczas rozmowy z Splinterem ustaliła ten plan. Na dach wskoczyła Karai i porwała April. Załamany Donni zaczoł panikować po czym zemdlał. Reszta żółwi nie wiedzieli co robić. Splinter kazał gonić Karai, ale ona zniknęła. Przerażone żółwie i ich mistrz poszli do kryjówki. Nikt nie mógł pomóc Donnie'mu. Nikt się na tym nie znał, bo przecież to on był mózgowcem. Rozdział II - "Przebudzenie i ślad" Leo, Raph i Mikey byli przerażeni stanem swojego brata. Splinter wpadł na pomysł, kazał zamówić pizzę. Leo: Ależ mistrzu, nie sądzisz że trzeba się przejmować jego stanem... A April... Co z ją... A ty chcesz świętować?! Splinter zamilkł, a Mikey szybko wykręcił numer do pizzerii. Donnie zaczął mówić coś przez sen. Raph od razu wszystkich zawołał. Lecz padły tylko niewyraźne słowa: Apriln jeesst w bagażu. Wszczycy z dziwiwniem patrzą na Donnie'go. Zastanawiają się w jakim bagażu. W tym samym czasie Karai zamykała April w garażu. April próbowała się komunikować Z Donnim, ponieważ ma on najbardziej podobną inteligencję do niej oraz nie mógł świadomie myśleć. Shredder zadzwonił po Krangów i poinformował ich że mają April O'neil. Dwa żółwie rozmyślają o tym bagażu. Leo chciał coś powiedzieś, kiedy wszedł Raph z pizzą. Mikey spytał się o składniki. Raph odpowiedział że ulubione Donniego. Leo podał kawałek Splinterowi. A on wziął pizzę i aromatem pizzy próbował go obudzić . Donnie się obudził i stracił telepatyczny kontakt, April w tym momencie straciła nadzieję. Do tego weszli Krangowie po nią. Zamkneli ją w izolatce i zabrali do TCRI. Donnie zaczął opowiadać o rozmowie we śnie. Zaczoł krzyczeć że April jest w garażu. Poszli tam. Nikogo tam nie było. Mikey przypadkowo znalazł jakąś kartkę. Donnie wziął ją i zaczął czytać na głos. Leo ze słuchu zrozumiał, że tzymają April w TCRI. Raph zaczął się pytać czy uda im się na czas. Leo powiedział: Mam nadzieję że tak. - No to ruszajmy - krzyknął Mikey. Natychmiast tam pobiegli. Arcy Krang kazał włożyć April do pewnej nietypowej maszyny. Żółwie wpadły niczym wiatr. Już mieli zaatakować, kiedy Krang zaczął coś gadać: Jak zepsujecie maszynę, tooo April O'neil stanie się coś złegooo. Donnie poszedł analizować maszynę. -Ta maszyna zmieni April w Kranga!!! - krzyczał Donnie -Ile mamy czasu Donnie? - zapytał zaniepokojony Leo -Tak ok. 6 godzin - odparł Donnie uspokajając się -Co mamy robić?! - z niepokojem zapytało dwóch braci Lecz wtedy Krang kazał wpuścić usypiającą substancję nieszkodliwą dla Krangów. I żółwie usneły... Rozdział III - "Walka o przyjazń" Gdy żółwie się obudziły, zobaczyli że nie mają przy sobie broni. Raph'a zaczeło uwierać coś, wzioł rękę żeby to wyrzucić. Okazało się że był to odłamek z robotów z którymi walczył. Donnie przeanalizował ten odłamek i szybę przez którą żółwie mogli oglądać co robią Krang'owie -Jest możliwość że się uda wyciać otwór w szybie i przez niego wyjść - powiedział zaniepokojony Donnie -Nie zmieścimy się - krzyczał przestraszony Mikey -To ja wtedy kopnę szybę, żeby peńkła cała - mówił Raph pocieszając braci -No dobra no to mamy plan -Ruchy panowie! -Udało się!!! - wszczycy krzykneli -Trójeczka! -Później Mikey, chodźmy szybciej po April - krzyczał zestresowany Donnie -Co to za maszyna?! -Według mnie to do lodów -Nie pora na żarty Mikey, możesz ocenić do czego jest, Donnie? -To zajmie ok. 15 minut, Leo -To ruszaj do roboty Donnie - krzyknął Raph na Donnie'go -Osłonimy się, to Krangoboty! Minęło 14 minut -Szybciej geniuszu! -Skończyłem! -A więc...? -Nie jestem pewny ale chyba do przejmowania kontroli umysłu innych Krangów -Myślicie że po to zamienią April w Kranga? -Mikey wkońcu ruszył mózgownicą - powiedział Raph -Musimy to zniczyć, a więc do roboty! Boom! I maszyna została zniczona. -Jle czasu zostało? -3 godziny -Donnie jak mamy ratować April? -Ale to jest to! -Mów Donnie -A więc odwrócimy proces -Szybciej to rób - krzyczał Raph -Już! Proces potrwa 3 godziny -Panowiemy musimy osłaniać maszynę - krzyknął Leo Z tajnego rzejścia przeszedł Krang i złapał Leo. Raph natychmiast rzucił się na ratunek swojemu bratu. Przez co reszta miała gorzej walczyć. Raph wrócił z Leo, ale on był jakiś inny. Nikt jemu się nie przyglądał, a miał na sobie pluskwę. Po daleszej walce proces się zakończył. April wyszła z maszyny, ale z rozpuczonymi włosami i miała jedno jasno-różowe pasemko. April zauważyła coś na skrupie Leo i o tym im powiedziała. Donnie szybkomu to zdjoł i wyjaśnił że to była pluskwa. April pocałowała Donnie'go w policzek i podziękowała za ratunek. Rozdział IV - "Nowy podejżany" Gdy żółwie wracają z April do jej domu zauważyli coś podejżanego. Ale się tym nie przejmowali i poszli dalej. Obserwował ich ktoś oraz notował wszystko co robili i co mówili, starał się równiż robić ich rysunki. Żółwie z April dotarli do jej domu. Dziewczyna poczuła jakieś wibracje, lecz tylko przeleciały gołębie. Podziękowała im za ratunek, zwłaszcza Donnie'mu. Donnie był tym zachwycony. Tajemnicza postać powoli zaczeła się wycofywać i przez przypadek nadepneła na gałązkę. Mikey powiedział że coś usłyszał. Lecz reszta go zignorowała. Powrócili do kryjówki w kanałach. Splinet zapytał się o April, Leo odpowiedział że wszystko jest wporządku. W tym samym czasie osoba obserwująca żółwie i dziewczynę porządkowała o nich wszystkie informacje. Następnego wieczora wyszli szukać reszty mutagenów. Nie mogła również zabraknąć podejżanego typa obserwująca Mikey'go, Leo, Donnie'go oraz Raph'a. Nie zamierzał jeszcze atakować, na razie zbierał o nich informajce jak walczą, jakie są ich słabe strony itp. Na żółwie rzucił się klan stopy. Dla mrocznej osoby było to doskonałe żródło informacji. Ninja zauważył osobę obserwującą żółwie, ale nic jej nie zrobił. Raph był zdziwiony nie typowym zachowaniem ninjy. Pobiegł zobaczyć kogo nie zaatakwał, ale znikną. Z pola waliki dziwnym sposobem Leo również zniknoł. Trzech braci podejrzewało Klan Stopy. Wszedli do skrupogromcy i wybuchła wojna pomiędzy nimi kto kieruje. Raph wygrał grożąc że jak się o coś walnie podczas jazdy to spuści im łomot. Ruszyli do siedziby Shreddera. Skrupogromca najechał na coś, co przediórawiło koło. Raph wyszedł sprawdzić co się dzieje, poczym i on zniknął. Mikey i Donnie zaniepokoili się długim czasem nie obecności brata. Wyszli zobaczyć co się dzieje z Raph'em. Don poszedł naprawić koło. Mikey usłyszał upadający na asfalt klucz. Przeraził się tą sytuacją, bo nie wiedział co miał zrobić. W panice zapomniał o skrupogromcy i pobiegł do kanałów. A pojazd trafił w ręce nieznajomego. Mikey wpadł do kryjówki. Ale Splintera nie było. Spanikowany zaczął szukać kogo kolwiek na dachach budynków w mieście. Przyszło mu na myśl że pójdzie po April. W drodze i on zaginą. Splinter wrócił do domu po spacerze przez kanały, ale on się nie przejomwał długim nie bytem żółwi. Rozdział V - "Podstępny plam Shredder'a" Mikey obudził się w klatce. Miał ze szczęcia łzy w oczach, ponieważ zobaczył braci, ale oni niestety byli nie przytomni. Po chwili z cienia wyszedł ktoś w kapturze. Mikey był przestraszony całą tą sytuacją. Osoba która przyszła miała również na sobie płaszcz. Z pod płaszcza wystawał duży, biały puchaty ogon. Po chwili przyszła Karai, podeszła do tajemniczej postaci. Najmłodszy z braci obserwował wszystko co się dzieje. Zauważył go ninja z Klanu Stopy, poczym go walną, żeby stracił przytomność. Żółw upadł na ziemię. Po tym zdarzeniu tajemnicza postać się ujawniła, zdejmując kaptur. Wyjeła z kieszeni klucze do skrupogromcy i dała je Karai. Raph udawał że był nieprzytomny, słuchał co się dzieje oraz próbował oglądać sytuację. Usłyszał jedynie: "Dzięki za pomoc, idz za mną do mojego ojca po wynagrodzenie". Karai poszła do ojca, ale osoba w płaszczu została. Po czym zdjeła płaszcz z przyszywanym kapturem. Okazało się że to była biała lisica, z fioletową łatą na mordce przypominającą maskę. Oczy miała jak czarne węgielki otoczone złotą zrenicą jak oczy u pluszowego misia. Przybrana była w jaśniejsze i ciemniejsze bandaże. Raph był zdziwony nowym mutantem Shredder'a. Shredder krzyknął: "Alopex! Do mnie". Jak wszczycy wyszli Raph zaczął krzyczeć do swych braci. Obudził się tylko Leo i Donnie. Trzech braci próbowało otworzyć klatki. Wtedy wszedł ninja, po czym bracia zaczeli udawać nie przytomnych. Ninja poszedł w stronę kąta po wózek widłowy. Podjechał do czterech klatek i zabrał klatkę z Raph'em. Mikey zaczoł się turlać przez sen, przez co otworzył dzwiczki od swojej klatki. Okazało się że dzwiczki nie były zamknięte. Mikey się obudził i pobiegł po klucze. Raph'a zawiezli do dziwnego labolatorium w którym byli Krangowie. Jeden z Kraangów przyniósł strzykawkę, po czym podszedł do Raph'a. W tym czasie wrócił Mikey z kluczami, otworzył klatki. Z pomieszczenia w którym przebywał Raph, wydobył się krzyk Raph'a. Bracia pobiegli do Raph'a, kiedy Leo krzyknął: "Ale nie mamy broni, wezcie stąd coś do walki". Mikey wziął niedługą żelazną linę, Donnie chwycił za długi metalowy pręt, a Leo nie wiadomo skąd wyją sztylet. Pobiegli po brata, kiedy było już za pózno. Ujżeli zwykłego żółwia z czerwoną bandalą na skrupie. Mikey pobiegł po brata, lecz zdążyła złapać go Alopex. Leo żucił się na nią od tyłu, a Donnie od jej lewego boku. Ale ona zdołała się obronić, nie zauważyła że zgubiła żółwika. Mikey podbiegł i zabrał brata w wersji miniaturowej. Wrócili do kryjówki. Splinter na nich nakrzyczał oraz potraktował randoli trzech braci. Po chwili zastanowienia dał im karę na telewizję, pizzę oraz wychodzenie z kanałów. Dodał jescze że kara obowiązuje po przywróceniu brata do normalnego stanu, kara także dotyczyła Raph'a. Rozdział VI – „Żale i przemyślenia” Donnie poszedł do pracowni, trzymając w rękach Raph’a. Mikey pobiegł za nim. Starszy brat wyganiał młodszego, ale on stawią opór. Podszedł do niego , po czym go wypchną. Mikey się obraził na brata i poszedł do Leo. Donnie się zastanawiał jak może pomóc bratu. Do pracowni weszła April. Wypytywała go o Raph’a, a on odpowiadał jak automat. Mikey z Leo poszli do Splinter’a po radę na temat walki z nowym mutantem. On odpowiedział że muszą się bardziej skupić i powinni potrenować walkę. Dwóch braci poszło ćwiczyć. Donnie diagnozował żółwia, ale wciąż nie dawało to skutku. April spojrzała na pusty pojemnik po mutagenie i zapytała się o DNA. Donnie powiedział –„To jest to”. Po czym wziął nie dużą strzykawkę i pobrał troszkę krwi Raph’a. Następnie przetarł kończynę bratu wodą dezynfekującą. Włożył probówkę do specjalnej maszyny. Okazało się że zabrakło w DNA mutagenu oraz jednego czynnika, którego nie wiedział Donnie. Splinter zawołał April i Donnie’go na trening. W tym czasie Alopex kończyła próby nowych sposobów walki. Weszła Karai i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać. -Niestety uciekli – powiedziała Alopex do Karai - A masz to o co ciebie prosiłam? – zapytała Karai -Tylko jednego żółwia -A jak on wyglądał? Jaki miała kolor baldany? -Był to kolor czerwony -Czyli ten nerwus, dobre i to -W jego spojrzeniu… Było takie coś… Nie wiem jak to mam opisać Karai się zastanawiała co miała powiedzieć, kiedy zawołał je Baxter Stockman. Obie dziewczyny poszły do niego. Baxter wyciągnął rękę po probówkę. Alopex spojrzała na Karai i powiedziała po cichu – „Nie mogę tego zrobić”. Karai kiwnęła głową do Alopex, żeby tego nie robiła. Baxter pytał o probówkę. Karai odpowiedziała że zapomniały wziąć. Rzuciła mu klucze do skrupogromcy. Alopex zniknęła. Karai podeszła do Stockman’a i zabrała mu kluczyki. Dziewczyna pobiegła szukać białej lisicy. Znalazła ją po kilku minutach. Siedziała na dachu siedziby Shredder’a i płakała. -Dlaczego płaczesz? – zapytała Karai -Nie wykonałam misji ponieważ nie mogłam… To było tak z siebie – odpowiedziała na pytanie Karai -Masz – podała chusteczkę Karai -Cały czas przypomina się jego wzrok oraz ten krzyk -Postaraj się o tym zapomnieć -Trzymaj – powiedziała Alopex, po czym podała probówkę Karai Karai wzięła probówkę. Wylała wodę z butelki i przelała 2-3 krople dziwnej mazi. Oddała probówkę Alopex. -Dlaczego nie wzięłaś probówki, tylko przelałaś kilka kropel? – zapytała Alopex -Ponieważ widzę jak to przeżywasz. Ojciec nie powiedział o określonej ilości, tylko kazał przynieść. - Ale co ja mam z tym zrobić? -Zachowaj. Z butelki przelej do drugiej probówki i dam to. -Dobrze, ale mnie nie wydasz? – zapytała zaniepokojona Alopex -Nie, to będzie nasz mały układ. Obydwie poszły do pokoju Alopex. Biała lisica schowała probówkę do szuflady. Shredder krzyknął po nie. Dziewczyny przybiegły do ogromnej sali. Karai podeszła do swojego ojca i podała mu probówkę z niewielką ilością mazi. Shredder rozkazał im, żeby zaczęły walkę. Zaczęła się walka pomiędzy nimi. Karai brała zamach, kiedy Aloprex się obroniła po czym powaliła ją na ziemię. Dziewczyna zemdlała. Karai we śnie widziała trening żółwi z April. Powędrowała do żółwiowego laboratorium. Podniosła probówkę z odrobiną krwi Raph’a. Powiedziała tylko to – „A więc już wiedzą”. Poszła do pomieszczenia w którym walczą żółwie ze swoją przyjaciółką. Zauważyła jak bardzo przeżywa to Mikey, który nie mógł się skupić na walce. Miał ona na sobie kilka siniaków oraz otarć to tego jeszcze co chwila lądował na ziemi. Zobaczyła Hamato Yoshi i do niego podeszła. On medytował, nie obserwując treningu. Karai podniosła rękę i lekko go dotknęła w ramię. On spojrzał we śnie na nią, a ona pokazała mu trening. Natychmiast on się obudził i kazał im przerwać. Splinter zapytał się: -„Jak długo walczycie?” Wszyscy umilkli sprawdzają na telefonach zegarki. –„Minęło 5 godzin” – powiedział schorowany głosem Mikey. Splinter rozejrzał się wokół, szukając Karai. Lecz nic to mu nie dało. Karai zaczęła tracić kontakt ze snem, ponieważ zaczęła się budzić. Dziewczyna wstała z podłogi i popatrzyła na Alopex. Kiwnęła lekko głową i powiedziała – „Musimy porozmawiać”. Shredder powiedział im że mogą sobie iść. Obie poszły na dach. -Mój sen… Był taki dziwny – powiedziała Karai -A co w nim było? – spytała zaciekawiona Alopex -Splinter, trening żółwi z dziewczyną oraz laboratoriom w którym była próbka krwi i ten żółwik. – mówiła wyjaśniając dalej. -Dziwny sen, trochę taki jak sen na jawie. -A może to właśnie on? -Coś ciebie zaniepokoiło w tym śnie? -Tak, reakcja Michelangelo. Płakał z powodu swojego brata i jeszcze ten trening, który wyglądał jak tortury. -Mają aż taki ciężki trening? Aż trochę mi ich szkoda -Mi też, ale ten sen był taki prawdziwy, tam było zdjęcie z moją mamą. Ale tego faceta obok niej nie mogłam rozpoznać. -A więc to do tego doszło… - Shredder mówił z pogniewanym głosem. Po czym dodał –„Zamknąć je w lochach na noc” Obie się ucieszyły miały więcej czasu na rozmowę. Przez noc sobie wyjaśniły że one powinny oddać probówkę żółwiowi w pomarańczowej baldanie. Rozdział VII - „Stało się…” Karai dalej zastanawiając się w klatce rozmyślała o dziwnym mężczyźnie na zdjęciu. Po krótkiej chwili wszedł Shreeder i otworzył klatki. Karai wybiegła i przytuliła ojca, po czym powiedziała „Przepraszam”. Po chwili zastanowienia dziewczyna powiedziała cichym głosem: „Mogę się o coś spytać?” Shreeder odwrócił się i przytaknął. Karai zaczęła mówić: „Ojcze, może masz zdjęcie Hamato Yoshi. Chcę wiedzieć jak wyglądam przed mutacją.” Shreeder machnął ręką, żeby poszła za nim. Za nimi poszła Alopex, ale Shreeder kazał jej zostać. Doszli do tajemniczej komnaty, po czym do niej weszli. Podszedł do tajemniczej skrzyni, otworzył ją. Po chwili szukania znalazł jakieś zdjęcie, po czym podarł na dwie części. Podał Karai jedną część zdjęcia. Dziewczyna po chwili zdziwienia opuściła zdjęcie i wybiegła ze złością. Shreeder pomyślał: „Pewnie poszła się zemścić”. Wciekła dziewczyna poszła do laboratorium po czym wzięła DNA zółwi. Pociągnęła Alopex za rękę na dach. Szepneła do niej: „Udawaj że ze mną się kłócisz i lekko mnie popchniesz”. I tak zrobiła. Karai opuściła z dachu probówkę, która roztrzaskała się na ulicy. Zaczęła udawać: „Co ja zrobiłam?! Ups, mówi się trudno.” A teraz za mną Alopex. Obie poszły do pokoju Alopex. Karai wylała DNA z butelki do probówki. Wzięła rękę Alopex i podała jej probówkę. Zaczeła mówić: „A więc musimy to oddać, to będzie tak mała zemsta za kłamstwo” -Ale zaraz. Jakie kłamstwo? – zapytała Alopex -Shreeder nie jest moim pradziwnym ojcem -Skąd wiesz? -Zobaczyłam zdjęcia Splintera przed mutacją. Więc… -Acha… A więc ruszajmy! – krzyknęła wesoło Alopex Dziewczyny wyruszyły w mgnieniu oka. Tylko zapomniały o jednym. Nie wiedziały gdzie zamieszkują żółwie. Po chwili namyśleni poszły na dach kryjówki Shreedera. Bo przecież żółwie chcą odzyskać DNA swojego brata. I tak było. Po kilku minutach zjawili się żółwie z dziewczyną. Lecz tylko przybyło dwóch braci – Leo i Mikey. April rzuciła się na Karai, a oni na Alopex. Od razu się poddały leżąc na ziemi przygniecone. Alopex się podniosła wywalając dwa żółwie. Leo brał zamach kiedy Alopex próbowała bronić się robówką. Leo w ostatniej chwili się zahamował. Mikey wziął probówkę po czym uciekł z bratem. April biegła za nimi, lecz Karai złapała ją za rękę. I powiedziała: „Możemy porozmawiać”. Zdziwiona April przytaknęła głową. Dziewczyny zaczęły gadać na temat Splintera. Okazało się że Karai jest prawdziwą córką. Wszystkie trzy postanowiły że pójdą do kryjówki żółwi. Gdy się zbliżyły do studzienki, April je zatrzymała. Kazała założyć opaski na oczy. Po kilku minutach dotarły do kryjówki. Weszły do dojo. April zdjęła im opaski. „A więc mój sen… To była prawda…” Leo był zdziwiony odwiedzinami i wyciągnął broń. Alopex wyciągnęła probówkę i podała ją żółwiowi w fioletowej bandanie, który ledwo wszedł. Wziął probówkę i podiegł szybko, Mikey ruszył za nim. W tym czasie pozostali rozmawiali w dojo. I stało się… Alopex i Karai postanowiły zostać z nimi, opuszczając Klan Stopy. „Zostańcie tutaj przez miesiąc, żeby Shreeder was nie uwięził.” Po tym zadaniu wyszedł Raph jak nowy. „Co się ze mną stało?” – zapytał się Raph który nie wiedział o co chodzi. April mu wszystko wytłumaczyła. Ale on nadal nie miał zaufania do nowych towarzyszek. Minoł miesiąc. Shreeder domyślił się prawdy po czym zaczął planować nową zemstę. Okazało się że można przejść ze strony zła w dobrą jak i na odwrót. KONIEC :) Ja chcę wam podziękować za to że czytaliście moje opo i dotarliście do końca =^-^= Mam nadzieję że się podobało. Ciszyła mnie reakcja na niektóre rozdziały, tak jak sobie wyobrażałam ^^ Akcja działa się przed dowiedzeniem się o ojcu Karai, ale mniejsza o to. Na rzie było by na tyle, co do nowego opo, to nwm czy je zrobię, ale raczej tak. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone